There are many types of apparatuses, devices and products available that enable pet owners to walk or exercise their pets without the pet running away uncontrolled, commonly known as leashes. There are also many types of storage devices available for people to place personal items such as mobile phones or music players while walking or exercising their pets, such as for example packs secured with a zipper or hook-and-loop system and worn around the hips or waist with strap. However, there is no existing apparatus designed to securely hold personal items on a leash and away from one's person, so that users can walk or run with their pets while still being able to conduct a hands-free phone conversation or listen to music. Similarly, there is no existing apparatus designed simply to securely store items away from their person and on a leash while walking exercising a pet.
Many people enjoy engaging in athletic activities with their pets, such as running. While running, pockets or purses are often cumbersome items to use to store items such phones, music players, identification documents, or other personal items. There is therefore a need in the art for an apparatus and device that enables such items to be stored on a pet's leash while a pet is being walked or while the owner of the pet is running with the pet attached to the leash.
Some pet leashes include a pocket, usually made from mesh or other stretchable material, configured as part of a handle so that it is part of the leash itself. Such configurations have durability problems as they are at risk of easy tearing or losing shape due to the proximity to the handle. When the pocket tears or breaks in some way, or loses its intended function, a new leash must be purchased.